Home Invasion
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: "What the…?" Di Roy got up, groggily, and jogged downstairs.  He heard a broken glass being moved around, and a soft mewling sound. A cat maybe? the thought shot across his mind. He walked towards the kitchen. He saw a blonde boy crying softly.


_Prologue- School _

"Di Roy Rinker?" The teacher said loudly. "Here." he groaned. Friday mornings were gloomy and dull. Everyone was too tired from either studying or partying. Di Roy particularly studying, in which Grimmjow made fun of him for. Mr. Kuichiki took his very sweet time taking attendance. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he said slowly. Grimmjow groaned. Di Roy swiveled his head to the left and looked out the window. It was raining, thundering too. "Why do we even have school today?" Ilforte groaned from the back of the him. Di Roy ignored him and got out his notebook, pencil and science book. Mrs. Granz had warned him (and Szayel Aporro Granz) that they were going to have a pop quiz today. He started to study Chapter 5, which was learning about the reproductive systems of male and female bodies. Grimmjow looked at him in disgust. "Didn't you study that shit last night?" he whispered. Mr. Kuchiki banged his fist lightly against his desk. "You do know everyone in here is completely quiet, don't you Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow humped his shoulders in a "so?" manner. The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Meaning, if you whisper I can hear you." Grimmjow rested his cheek on his fist. "Your point is?" Mr. Kuchiki frowned. "Don't _curse_ in my class. You may do it elsewhere, but not in my class. _Understood_, Mr. Jeagerjaques?"

Grimmjow merely sighed. "_Mr_._ Jeagerjaques_." he growled. "What!" "AM I _understood_?" The man said, venom dripping from his voice. " Grimmjow sighed again. "Yes, you are _understood_, Mr. Kuichiki." Byakuya smiled. "Thank you. Ulquiorra Schiffer?" The boy in front of Di Roy rose his hand. "Here." he said. Di Roy was really studying, just looking over (remembering) his notes. He glanced at Grimmjow. "F.Y.I., Grimmjow, I'm just making corrections." Grimmjow glared at him. "How can you _correct_ a _note_!" he whispered. Ulquiorra decided to make his entrance. "Anyone can write down the wrong note, he's just simply seeing if he studied and or wrote down the important facts, and not useless ones." Di Roy snickered. "What he said." Grimmjow snapped his head towards Ulquiorra. "I don't believe I was talking to you." Ulquiorra stayed silent. Ilforte looked at the clock. "Mr. Kuchiki." Byakuya looked up. "It's five minutes until first hour." Byakuya looked at the clock. "It seems that it is." Byakuya sped up the attendance. "Alright, everyone, please form a line at my desk. I will give you your new schedules." Di Roy widened his eyes. He hope he didn't study that test for nothing.

The bell rung and everyone scrambled to get their schedules. Grimmjow, Ilforte, Ulquiorra, Di Roy, Kiora, and Torina walked down the hallway. Kiora Schiffer was a really nice, but stubborn, girl who joined their group a short time ago. She was Ulquiorra's sister. She wore a black and white version of the traditional Japanese school girl uniform. Her eyes were more full of emotion than Ulquiorra's, them being a dark green and pupils broader. She had the tear tracks, only hers were purple. Her hair went to her lower back, tied into a low ponytail. She had emotion, but very little. Torina Granz, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. She was Ilforte's and Szayel's little sister. She had light, bubblegum pink hair (with a blonde strip) in two, low ponytails. Her eyes were amber. Her glasses were oval shaped. Since the school wasn't traditional, she wore what she wanted. Today, she had on light blue skinny jeans, white flats, a light pink netted shirt with a white t-shirt under it. "Nii-san!" she yelled at her brother. "Your stupid friend, Shaw Long, won't leave me alone!" Ilforte snickered. "It's because you're cute, idiot." he pointed out. She blushed scarlet. Torina didn't want Shaw Long, she wanted Grimmjow.

She sighed, quickly brushing those foolish thoughts aside. Like her family would ever accept the fact that she would date an animal. But life was boring, living a routine-like morning. "Hey did you guys get your schedules?" Grimmjow looked at Kiora. "No…we got our schedules…" he growled. Grimmjow handed her his.

_Jeagerjaques Grimmjow_

_1st- Mr. Zaracki,…Gym_

_2nd- Ms. Granz,….Biology_

_3rd- Mr. Kuchiki…..English_

_4th-Mr. Kurosaki…Visual Arts_

_5th- Ms. Matsumoto….Social Studies_

_6th- Lunch/Focus Time_

_7th-Mr. Hitsugaya…Algebra_

_8th-Mr. Kaname…Meditation_

Ulquiorra scoffed. "I did not know meditation was a class." Torina smirked. "You know he has anger issues, maybe it'll help him do better in school…_maybe_!" Torina laughed her head off. Torina looked at hers. "Hey Grimmjow, we have it together!" she said. Grimmjow ignored her. She frowned and studied her schedule.

_Torina Granz_

_1st- Ms. Granz…..Biology_

_2nd-Mr. Ichimaru….Artistic Drawing_

_3rd-Ms. Matsumoto….Social Studies_

_4th-Mr. Hitsugaya…Algebra_

_5th-Mr. Kuchiki…English_

_6th-Lunch/Focus Time_

_7th-Mr. Sosuke…Creative Writing_

_8th-Mr. Kaname…Meditation_

Ilforte looked at his schedule, Ulquiorra and Kiora doing the same. Di Roy soon followed.

_Ilforte Yyfoldtz Granz_

_1st-Mr. Sosuke….Creative Writing_

_2nd-Mr. Kurosaki…Visual Arts_

_3rd- Mr. Kira…Graphic Arts_

_4th-Ms. Hitsugaya…Algebra_

_5th-Mr. Kuchiki…English_

_6th-Lunch/Focus Time_

_7th-Ms. Granz…..Biology_

_8th- Ms. Matsumoto…Social Studies_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_1st-Mr. Ichimaru…Creative Writing_

_2nd-Mr. Hitsugaya….Algebra_

_3rd-Mr. Kuchiki….English_

_4th-Ms. Granz….Biology_

_5th-Ms. Matsumoto…Social Studies_

_6th-Lunch/Focus Time_

_7th-Mr. Kaname….Meditation_

_8th-Mr. Sosuke…Creative Writing_

_Kiora Schiffer_

_1st-Mr. Ichimaru…Creative Writing_

_2nd-Mr. Hitsugaya….Algebra_

_3rd-Ms. Matsumoto…Social Studies_

_4th-Mr. Kuchiki…..English_

_5th-Ms. Granz….Biology_

_6th-Lunch/Focus Time_

_7th-Mr. Kaname…Meditation_

_8th-Mr. Sosuke…..Creative Writing_

_Di Roy Rinker_

_1st-Ms. Granz….Biology_

_2nd-Ms. Kurosaki….Dance_

_3rd-Mr. Hitsugaya…..Algebra_

_4th-Mr. Kuchiki…English_

_5th-Ms. Matsumoto…..Social Studies_

_6th-Lunch/Focus Time_

_7th-Mr. Izuru….Reading_

_8th-Mr. Sosuke…..Creative Writing_

Di Roy sighed increasingly. They changed classes every freaking marking period! It was tiresome, and unnecessary. It was the second marking period (Today was the last day for winter break) and Di Roy was tired. He walked slowly to his first hour, which was around the corner. He shuffled to his seat. Torina sat in the back. Szayel Aporro Granz sat next to him. Di Roy merely got out his notes as the pink-haired man looked at him thoughtfully. Di Roy sighed angrily and said "What, Szayel?" Szayel narrowed his eyes. "You're in here every marking period, I noticed that…" Di Roy humped his shoulders. "Your point is?" Di Roy made a loud groaning sound. "Szayel, I really don't have time for this! Please leave me alone." A pink haired woman walked into the room. "Szayel-chan, leave Di Roy alone please." Szayel blushed harshly. "Kaa-san, please, don't embarrass me!" he hissed. She flashed big green eyes at her son. "Szayel, you know we're having his family over for dinner next week. No need for you frighten the poor boy."

Di Roy tried his best not to stare at her comically large breast. He smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Granz." She smiled. "Please, my call me Sakura-san." Di Roy nodded his head no. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't feel comfortable, everyone calling you Ms. Granz, and me saying Sakura-san." Sakura nodded. "Of course." Children piled into the classroom. Szayel glared at Di Roy the whole class period. After class ended, he bumped into Szayel on his way out of the classroom, knocking all his books onto the floor. Di Roy merely put all his books on a nearby desk, and politely picked up his books, handing them to him. "Gomen nasai." he said lightly. Surprisingly, Szayel merely thanked him and left…without saying a word.

_Okay that was just a teaser…I guess. Yes, yes Szayel and Ilforte have a sister who has a crush on Grimmjow. I thought it would be cute. Just a warning, there will be incest. I haven't decided whether it to be homo or heterosexual. For all you idiots, that's boy and boy, or girl and boy. There will be no yuri. And don't post reviews about my grammar, I hate that. You don't like the Grammar or Plot, then don't come read this for about another 1000 years, because I'm not changing the grammar or plot, I'm KINDA COUNTREH. It sounds good to ME, then I shall keep it that way. Unless the fanfictioner named Cuartasextaluver says otherwise. Have a good day. __J __J SMILEYFACE SMILEYFACE Now review, unless you're a troll. Trolls are ugly and have no lies. (Fat people who actually read the Terms of Use and Policy before signing up for a site. What are you like 20! Shouldn't you have a job, or be in college?)_


End file.
